All Consuming Fixation
by King Kroniiclez
Summary: Katniss becomes fixated on being perfect for Peeta when he saves her with bread. She shapes her future based on the resolve that she will be perfect for him and make his life as easy as possible. This leads to changes in the Hunger Games universe that has far reaching consequences.


Katniss Everdeen is obsessed. That boy, Peeta Mellark, saved her. He gave her hope in her time of need. So, in her own opinion, she did the most appropriate thing. She stalked him in her free time. She need to study him you see, observe her savior, and figure out how to pay him back. Now in a multitude of scenarios, this would lead to her learning about him, approaching him, so on and so forth.

That is not what happened in this particular universe. For whatever reason, this Katniss has something fundamentally wrong with her brain. Without getting too specific, it adds up to her developing a rather intense fixation on dear Peeta. This lead to her coming to a, very rational mind you, conclusion. She alone will be with Peeta, and Peeta is to be protected and cherished.

That conclusion came about a month after the incident involving the bread. She decided she will be the perfect wife for Peeta. She will be as perfect as can be for her Peeta. This leads to rather serious changes in her life, as opposed to the original story most are accustomed to.

She hunted, but she did so to become healthy for her Peeta, wouldn't do to be malnourished and sickly. Her overzealousness lead to her quickly getting her body weight to optimal conditions. Her family benefited from this because while she was obsessed with Peeta, she still loves her family.

After feeding herself and her family, any extras were quickly sold to get her more materials in her effort to become the perfect bride. For example, products that promotes beauty from the wealthier denizens of District 12. Healthy body weight isn't enough for her Peeta, he deserves perfection. Her skin needs to be soft and smooth. Her hair thick and luscious. Teeth as white as can be. Anything that can be better, will be made better, just for Peeta.

* * *

This continued over the years leading to a few differences than what would have happened had things turned out normally. Whereas Katniss would have been fairly attractive, a solid 7 out of 10. She was a knockout at the age of 16. Lithe with curves that had no business existing on a girl living in the Seam, hair like water flowing down to the small of her back with subtle waves, and skin that silk would be jealous of. She had achieved what she set out to. She was as perfect as possible for her Peeta.

Her friendship that would have blossomed with Gale was nonexistent. Originally, they would have met in the woods and eventually developed into best friends, Katniss chose not to associate with any males in case word got back to Peeta. No way will Peeta ever think she was unfaithful. That being said, when she first came across Gale's traps, instead of sticking around after she showed up in an effort to learn about the traps, she decided to hunt in an entirely different area.

This lead to her hunting in an area uncontested and allowed her to have much more than originally possible. This allowed her skills as a hunter to develop far more than it would have had she partnered with Gale to watch her back.

Long story short, this Katniss was by far physically superior to the Katniss that would have existed in a more mundane universe, and that will lead to an entirely different outcome to the events the 75th Hunger Games.

The Reaping was different this year. That is because Katniss came to the conclusion that if she won the Games, she will have a home and far more wealth to enjoy with Peeta. Seeing as this was the year she decided to officially court Peeta, she might as well do so as a victor. So, when the female tribute was chosen, she didn't even wait for the name to be announced, she just volunteered.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Oh my, what a surprise! We have a volunteer, a rather eager one at that!" exclaims a rather stunned Effie Trinket. "What is your name, dearie?"

"Katniss Everdeen." Intoned a rather calm Katniss. She was ready to enter and completely dominate the competition. She had to win so that she can pamper her Peeta in the comfort of wealth. Really, it was only what Peeta deserved for being as magnificent as he is.

"Well, please come up. Now, onto the boys," she announced while reaching in for the slip of paper for the male tributes. "Ahem, Peeta Mellark!"

With the name announced, things changed rather abruptly for Katniss. The Games can only have one winner, and while she originally intended to massacre everyone on the first day to quickly win and return back to her Peeta. She has to massacre everyone but Peeta so that he can survive, but she won't be able to be with her Peeta. Maybe she can coerce the people in charge to allow her to be with her Peeta, they are meant to be together, no need to have her Peeta end up with someone not perfect for him without her around.

While Katniss was contemplating how she can achieve what has never been done before, Peeta shakily made his way to the stage where Effie and Katniss were located. The less said about the drunk sitting to the side of them, the better. Once he is in position, Effie continues with her spiel.

"Wonderful! The tribute of District 12! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" She cheerfully presented them to the crowd. The crowd clapped in relief. They or their family members were not reaped. Primrose Everdeen was sad, but she was intuitive enough to realize her sister was very dangerous, she loves her sister, but she is around her enough to know that Katniss will joyfully kill someone if she felt it was necessary. Prim had all the confidence in her sister, she was assured her sister was going to decimate all opposition.

* * *

Fast forward to the train on its way to the Capitol, Katniss decided that she will just do her best to make Peeta comfortable and safe until he was sent back to District 12 as a victor. Better him alive and with some hussy on his arm than dead. Though, if the situation presented itself, she will be going to return with him.

Onto the matter at hand, they are having breakfast and Katniss needs to know what is going to happen during the Games. Knowledge is power and all.

"Haymitch, what can we expect to be faced with going into this?" questioned a rather focused Katniss. She was going to get informed and hopefully, within the next month or so, she and Peeta can kick back in Victor's Village to begin their lives together.

It all came down to the fact that Katniss was determined to give Peeta an easy life with her pampering him for the rest of her days. Everything she worked for was for him and Katniss does not tolerate wasted efforts, especially when it concerns her Peeta.


End file.
